<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hallow's Eve Ball (a fairy tale romcom) by goldenzingy46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663974">A Hallow's Eve Ball (a fairy tale romcom)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46'>goldenzingy46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry Works [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>-squints- canon who?, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Bad Matchmaking, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Friendship, Halloween Ball, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, MAGICAL HALLOWEEN ROMCOM. WHAT'S NOT TO LIKE???, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Strong Language, These tags are cursed, abraxas lucius and draco are triplets, anyway, as in they start cursing more and more as we go along, i don't know if this qualifies as crack, if you thought the weasley twins were chaotic you should see the malfoy triplets, no beta we die like men, this started off as spooky now it's spoopy, when did this become a romcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blood Moon Ball is afoot, and everyone in the kingdom must find an appropriate outfit and an appropriate date in time. Tom and Harry have thirty-one days to get it done – can they do it on time? </p><p>In which we see Romione matchmaking Harry, the Malfoy triplets, Ginny's hatred of men, Lucius hopelessly pining after the youngest daughter of the Royal Blacks (Narcissa), and Tom stressing.</p><p>---</p><p>i gifted this to all of distractions no you don't have a choice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abraxas Malfoy/Fred Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry Works [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplicity/gifts">duplicity</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesarion/gifts">Caesarion</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaSlytherin20/gifts">AdrianaSlytherin20</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_chanX3/gifts">Nyan_chanX3</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/gifts">Sakuragane_San</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain/gifts">TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsevanffs/gifts">itsevanffs</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/gifts">alfisha</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnagogia/gifts">hypnagogia</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/assaic/gifts">assaic</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faisalliot/gifts">Faisalliot</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPenguin/gifts">ChibiPenguin</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooly_Marmalade/gifts">Wooly_Marmalade</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top7879/gifts">Top7879</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/gifts">littlecupkate</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleVarem/gifts">ElleVarem</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingdoe/gifts">wanderingdoe</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofSleeping/gifts">DreamingofSleeping</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_duper_cool_kid/gifts">super_duper_cool_kid</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryColaMyst/gifts">CherryColaMyst</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox579/gifts">Silverfox579</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightDragon777/gifts">MoonlightDragon777</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowLies/gifts">AnElvenCatNamedJuice (HollowLies)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Rain/gifts">Snowy_Rain</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/synaxarion/gifts">synaxarion</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterCrow/gifts">TricksterCrow</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealesti/gifts">cealesti</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_sparks/gifts">Rosie_sparks</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/gifts">Ellionne</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is literally a halloween romcom. i regret nothing</p><p> </p><p>the question is will i actually post a chapter a day? do i have the power?</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i nearly didn't get this done but have this. it's not edited. not beta'd. it's late at night and i haven't even grammar checked it. enjoy (or suffer)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Welcome to the Blood Moon Ball!<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are delighted to invite you, once again, to the annual Blood Moon Ball, where we gather together on All Hallow’s Eve to celebrate the gift of magic under the blood moon. Everyone in the Black Kingdom is requested to come in costume – bring a date! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We hope to see you soon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Druella &amp; Cygnus Black</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Tom was panicking. A month. He had a <em>month</em> to get an appropriate suit, and anyone who knew Tom knew just how long it would take him to pick one.</p><p>This was fine.</p><p>He’d go today, just choose a suit and not look at it until the ball.</p><p>“So,” Lucius said. “Tom. A date, huh?”</p><p>In the stress about a suit, he hadn’t even realised he needed a date. How on Earth was he going to get a date?</p><p>Lucius sighed. “Do you think Narcissa would go with me?”</p><p>Narcissa Black, youngest daughter of the Blacks, and so far out of Lucius’ league she may as well have been the moon.</p><p>Draco, the last of the Malfoy triplets – identical in theory, whereas, in practise, Draco was far too arrogant and all sharp angles, Lucius had long hair, and Abraxas, the eldest, couldn’t have been more relaxed if he tried – rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, brother," he said, tone positively <em>dripping</em> with sarcasm, "I'm sure the daughter of <em>royalty</em> wants to go on a date with the worst of a set of triplets."</p><p>Lucius spluttered. "'Braxy, tell him that that's not true!"</p><p>“Sure, whatever.”</p><p>***<br/>
Meanwhile, Harry was trying not to pass out.</p><p>Ron and Hermione had somehow <em>already</em> bought clothes – he could only imagine Hermione bolting for the shops the second the invitation came, and poor Ron dragged alongside her – and were now trying to set him up with a date.</p><p>It was the first of October, he had thirty days left, honestly!</p><p>“Famous last words, Harry.” Hermione said, schedule in hand a list of girls in the other. “Also, are you bi?”</p><p>Harry blinked. “What?”</p><p>Ron was laughing himself sick in the corner, choking on words that sounded suspiciously like “matchmaking” and “run” …</p><p>Rather ominous, really.</p><p>“So, uh,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Mia, what exactly <em>are</em> your plans?”</p><p>Hermione thwacked him over the head with a book.</p><p>“Right, uh, sorry, Hermione,” he added, painfully aware of her hatred of nicknames.  (Literally. The book had eight hundred pages and was hardback. Bloody heavy, that.)</p><p>She scowled at him, and frantically started writing down male names, too.</p><p>“It’s always time for self-discovery,” she said, before sizing him up and writing down suit colours, too.</p><p><em>No time like the present, I guess,</em> he thought, already planning on relaxing for a few more weeks.</p><p>***</p><p>Tom arrived, at one o’clock sharp, to the shops, eyes peeled for a suit.</p><p>
  <em>Just pick a suit and get out. </em>
</p><p>Easy, right?</p><p>He simply wanted something black but grand, and easily adaptable for whatever his partner – not a <em>date</em>, he refused to say date – would wear, because if they didn’t match there would be hell to pay.</p><p>The first suit was too plain, the second to ridiculous and the third had the audacity to have <em>frills</em>.</p><p>He picked up the next suit.</p><p>Before he knew it, it was five o’clock and he had yet to choose a suit – in fact, he’d rejected every single one of them.</p><p>He’d try again tomorrow, not too early, not too late, still with plenty of time before the ball. Although it <em>would</em> be nice to have one that would sharply match the turn of his body, he did not have time when he had to find a date—<em>partner.</em></p><p>Oh God, he had to find a partner.</p><p>***</p><p>Alright, Tom was screwed.</p><p>He had been to three suit shops, it was rapidly approaching midnight, calling Lucius only resulted in being laughed at, and the rest of the Malfoy triplets were catching their ‘beauty sleep’.</p><p>Ha! Imagine needing sleep, the weaklings.</p><p>Tom was, in fact, well aware that he had thirty days left, and that the shops were still going to be open tomorrow. He just wanted to be productive, be ready in time.</p><p>As expected, Lucius had laughed at him when he’d said that.</p><p>Lucius was the long-suffering friend who accepted all of Tom’s whims and calmed his crazy, ensuring he did not, in fact commit mass murder, as he often wanted to.</p><p>Tom conceded defeat, eagerly awaiting the next sunrise so he could do things reasonably.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*turns up four days late with a starbucks that is on fire*</p>
<p>i'm going to change the date and we are going to pretend, yes? yes?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright and early in the morning, Harry heard Ron and Hermione knocking at his door.</p>
<p>He groaned, checking the clock. It was five fucking am – that explained why Ron was grumbling, rather loudly, downstairs.</p>
<p>He buried his face in the pillow.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nope, go away, it’s too early.</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione came up the stairs. “Harry! Morning! You have a date!”</p>
<p>Harry rose, bleary-eyed, from the pillow. “A <em>date</em>? With <em>who?</em>”</p>
<p>“Whom, Harry. Not who.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t answer anything!”</p>
<p>Grasping his arms, she dragged Harry from the bed and dumped him on the floor, rifling through his wardrobe.</p>
<p>“Parvati was excited to go with you. Don’t be rude, Harry, it’s almost like you’ve never been on a date before.”</p>
<p>“I may have never had a date before, but no self-respecting person gets up at <em>five a.m.!</em>”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tom rapped on the door of the shop – it was only ten minutes before opening time, but he’d been out here three hours, shivering in the cold. Well, he would have shivered if Tom would deign to let himself to something as plebian as <em>shiver.</em></p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>He knocked again.</p>
<p><em>Still </em>no response!</p>
<p>Rude.</p>
<p>Tom slammed his fist into the door. "Open up! I need to buy a suit!"</p>
<p>A terrified shop assistant hesitantly peeked out of the door.</p>
<p>"Sir, I'm sorry, but we don't open until seven," she whispered, trembling slightly under the force of Tom's glare.</p>
<p>"Open. Up." he snapped, well aware that it was quarter past five in the am.</p>
<p>"Sir, please, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."</p>
<p>Tom snarled. "Don't you know who I am?"</p>
<p>The (very) short woman blinked. "No?"</p>
<p>"I am Tom Marvolo Riddle!"</p>
<p>"...Who?"</p>
<p>Tom took a step back, shocked to the core. The shop assistant decided to seize the time to slam the door and pull the bolts across it, the 'CLOSED' sign swinging as she did.</p>
<p>"What do you mean you don't know who I am?" he muttered, curling his hands into fists, and narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>With that, he turned on his heel and stalked off to the Malfoys (like they'd be awake).</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Harry stared into the mirror as Hermione tipped more hair gel onto his hair.</p>
<p>"No, Hermione," he said, for the fiftieth time that day. "Hair gel will not control my hair."</p>
<p>She glared at mirror-him like that was his fault. "Well, it should! You have a date!"</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>He took a breath, trying again.</p>
<p>"'Mione, I don't think that's how this works."</p>
<p>Harry immediately winced as, predictably, an eight-hundred-page hardback book flew from somewhere and smacked him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Harry James!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The door was open, and the same girl was near it.</p>
<p>Tom sped up.</p>
<p>The girl's eyes widened.</p>
<p>Tom nearly started running.</p>
<p>With a sharp jingle of the bell, the door slammed shut, and by this point Tom was nearly flat-out sprinting, but just before he could reach the door the girl slammed the lock down and he was cut off with a frustrated scream.</p>
<p>He hurled himself at it, groaning. "Let me in!"</p>
<p>He could hear the sound of running footsteps, much alike to the fact that he could hear the sound of the door being barricaded from the inside.</p>
<p>As though a mere chair or three would stop him from getting his suit!</p>
<p>"You open at seven! It's seven-oh-three! You <em>have</em> to let me in." Tom said this with so much conviction in his tone that the poor girl nearly unlocked the door. Luckily, she caught herself last second and bolted back to the storeroom, hoping that there'd be some kind of underground tunnel she could use to make her escape.</p>
<p>"Shop girl! Open the door!" he yelled, hammering on the aforementioned object of his frustration.</p>
<p>Alright, he was getting a few weird looks.</p>
<p>"Listen, I just want a suit, okay? All you need to do is open the door and I won't bother you anymore." He paused, considering it. "Probably."</p>
<p>Okay, maybe that was the wrong thing to say.</p>
<p>"Please let me in?" he tried, aiming for charming and landing squarely on begging.</p>
<p><em>Well done, Tom!</em> he thought. <em>Way to screw up already!</em></p>
<p>"...I have money?"</p>
<p>There was an eerie silence that sounded remarkably like someone trying not to breathe.</p>
<p>"Ugh, listen, tiny girl, I'm sorry! Please just open the door?"</p>
<p>A man, who looked to be in his thirties or forties, clapped him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't waste my time trying to bribe her. Sometimes it's for the best to let them go, you know."</p>
<p>"Like you'd know anything about that, Doug!" A woman yelled from across the square.</p>
<p>"You mean you don't like the flowers?" he yelled right back.</p>
<p>Tom hit his head against the door. He wasn't trying to <em>woo</em> the girl, just buy a suit!</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>Maybe he could... seduce her? He needed a date, after all, and she wasn't ugly, per se. Just a bit on the short side. Heels, perhaps?</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Tom, the tiny girl <em>did</em> successfully find a secret tunnel, and was now running for dear life.</p>
<p>She'd called her manager, who has simply said that if it was locked up, she could go. There wasn't much you could do for the terrifying ones.</p>
<p>Tom hammered on the door one last time. "I'll buy you flowers? What do girls like, exactly?"</p>
<p>Frustrated, Tom kicked the door.</p>
<p>In the movies, this would, of course, made the door fall cleanly off its hinges.</p>
<p>This did not happen.</p>
<p>In other movies, a splintered hole would be made.</p>
<p>This also did not happen.</p>
<p>In others, there would be at least a dent.</p>
<p>This <em>also</em> did not happen.</p>
<p>What did happen was Tom was left hopping backwards, clutching at his very painful foot, because surprisingly, kicking a barricaded door did not actually work.</p>
<p>Tom winced, and immediately pretended that it hadn't happened.</p>
<p>Seeing as he didn't have the power of controlling other's imaginations as well as his own, this failed rather spectacularly, like most things he tried.</p>
<p>Because, you know, this is a romcom and everyone is dumb (or something like that, I didn't read the handbook).</p>
<p>"Oi, Tom!"</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>Oh <em>no</em>.</p>
<p>Tom knew that voice.</p>
<p>"Weas-” He caught himself. “Ginevra."</p>
<p>He received a sharp look from the female Weasley.</p>
<p>"Oh, you really want to go there then, huh? And here I thought I'd give you a hand."</p>
<p>"Ginny, all I need is a suit."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "No shit, dumbass. But you need to get into the shop first."</p>
<p>Tom scowled, saying, "I doubt you'll have much luck, either."</p>
<p>Ginny smirked at him and swung her heels into the door, which, because this is a romcom, splintered.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, a small heel sized hole. That's definitely going to help us."</p>
<p>In lieu of responding, Ginny pulled out a small bag and tipped it over the lock. The smell of ozone tipped out, and there was a click as the lock snapped open, bolts sliding across. Pure magic, and exclusive only to the Blacks.</p>
<p>Ginny was Tom's favourite thief.</p>
<p>Not that he'd tell her that.</p>
<p>"If you had that all along, why bother with kicking the door?"</p>
<p>“Because you're an idiot and I'm better than you at everything."</p>
<p>Ah yes, the infamous Ginny Weasley and her utter hatred of boys and/or men, in all forms.</p>
<p>Tom stiffened, affronted, and pushed at the door.</p>
<p>It did not give way.</p>
<p>"Because undoing a lock doesn't destroy a barricade, Tom."</p>
<p>Ginny stalked up to the door and shoved at it, and he heard the sound of furniture sliding across the floor. Tom stepped forwards, ready to be a gentleman and help her, but the extremely small girl had managed to barricade it in the first place, hence the fact that Ginny slid the door open with only a little trouble.</p>
<p>"Tada! Free suits." And with that, she turned on her heel and marched off, leaving Tom with an open shop full of suits and a badly battered ego.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Harry had had to endure two hours of Hermione, who had no idea how to fashion either, attempting to tame his hair before he was set free to borrow one of Ron's suits (apparently Hermione made him buy them just in case).</p>
<p>"Sorry, mate," Ron said, grimacing. "You know how she gets sometimes."</p>
<p>Harry collapsed onto the sofa, scalp aching - he could swear each of his hairs were trembling in fear - and took a shaky breath. "Please tell me I never have to go on another date again."</p>
<p>Ron winced, and Harry groaned in horror.</p>
<p>They paused, sitting in silence for a minute as they mourned the loss of their ingrained laziness (because y'know, boys).</p>
<p>"...What time is my date actually at?"</p>
<p>Ron blinked at him. "Four o'clock. Didn't you know?"</p>
<p>Harry checked the clock, furious, to see it was eight am.</p>
<p>"WHY THE HELL WAS I UP AT FIVE IN THE AM?!"</p>
<p>Cue another pause, longer this time, with Harry trembling in rage and Ron sitting there, clueless.</p>
<p>"I dunno mate. That's just Hermione for you."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tom had found many suits within the shop, and not a single suit was good enough. Plus, he'd decided he wanted a red pocket square, and the blue one that <em>did</em> work simply wouldn't do for that at all.</p>
<p>So, of course, he'd stalked back to the Malfoys.</p>
<p>If Tom were Hermione, which he was not, he would know that only Draco was awake at nine, whilst Lucius usually slept until ten or eleven, and Abraxas had been known to sleep until four.</p>
<p>But Tom was not Hermione, and he did not know this, and as such, he was sucked into Draco staring at the same fifty suits with one (1) seam difference between them.</p>
<p>“Listen, Tom, d’you think that I need green trim to match Pansy or royal blue?”</p>
<p>Tom blinked.</p>
<p>“I- uh,” he said. “Ngk.”</p>
<p>Draco raised an eyebrow. “I’m waiting.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know?”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, he snapped, “Tom, you are literally <em>the</em> perfectionist when it comes to suits. Don’t try that on me.”</p>
<p>“Fine! Try navy blue,” Tom said, picking a different shade altogether to be petty.</p>
<p>That failed, seeing as Draco turned to the black and navy section of his all too large wardrobe, a thoughtful expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Tom. This looks great!”</p>
<p>Tom sniffed. “I suppose your wardrobe is… adequate.”</p>
<p>And with that, Tom removed himself from the room to bother Lucius, who was still sleeping.</p>
<p>***<br/>“Go away, I’m sleeping.”</p>
<p>Tom frowned. “Not anymore you’re not,” he said. “I’m here now.”</p>
<p>Lucius peered out from underneath his pillow, blonde hair a mess. “Fuck you, Tom.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather not, really,” he said, smirking. “I know all Malfoys are gay, but I really thought you were into Narcissa.”</p>
<p>Lucius spluttered. “Narcissa Black is the love of my life!”</p>
<p>He paused. “That was enough energy for now. Back to sleep.”</p>
<p>Tom snatched the pillow away from him, but Lucius, clinging onto it, underestimated Tom’s strength and ended up flying across the room, now fully awake.</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Tom.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Harry was terrified of leaving the house.</p>
<p>It wasn’t because of the date, but rather because he thought Hermione would be right there to scream at him, and he couldn’t take that right now.</p>
<p>He could <em>see</em> Parvati sitting at the restaurant, looking stunning with her makeup and hair done and bangles clinking down her wrist.</p>
<p>He should probably go over and sit down to start the date.</p>
<p>Was it considered rude to stand her up?</p>
<p>Yes, yes, it probably was.</p>
<p>He didn’t set it up, though! Surely, he could just… not go?</p>
<p>Harry looked at Parvati again.</p>
<p>Okay, he couldn’t do that to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Take a deep breath, Harry. Don’t be a coward.</em>
</p>
<p>He was a coward.</p>
<p>Harry managed to make it over to the seat, sitting down along side her.</p>
<p>“Uh. Hi?”</p>
<p>“Harry, darling!” she gushed, and he immediately regretted not standing her up. “You simply <em>must</em> tell me how you are. You look simply <em>divine!”</em></p>
<p>Harry blinked.</p>
<p>“I’m… great, thanks. Tell me about you.”</p>
<p>That sounded like a great line in <em>theory</em>, whereas Parvati saw it as a ‘tell me your entire life story.’</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“…And then <em>Lavender</em> decided that my lipstick was <em>off</em>! Can you believe her? Have you <em>seen</em> what her’s looks like?”</p>
<p>Harry had not, in fact, seen what it looked like. He was also panicking.</p>
<p>“I- I’m sorry, Padma,” he said, ignoring her insulted gasp. “I need the… toilet. Yes, the toilet.”</p>
<p>He bolted.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“So, Harry,” Hermione said, smiling. “How was the date?”</p>
<p>Harry gulped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You could... poke your head into my <a href="https://discord.gg/37bXdGW">Discord server</a>? I don't bite (much)!</p><p>Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr <a href="https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/">here</a>, or my writing Tumblr <a href="https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/">here</a>!</p><p> </p><p>Comments and kudos sustain me :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>